Intrigue
by Fransesca
Summary: Brian Holden/Joe Walker slash - While on the S.P.A.C.E tour Brian wants some quiet alone time, but when Joe Walker stumbles drunkenly aboard the tour bus, he finds himself unable to ignore the urges he is feeling.


Title: Intrigue

Rating: M (for slash)

Summary: (Brian/Joe Walker slash) While on the S.P.A.C.E tour Brian wants some quiet alone time, but when Joe Walker stumbles drunkenly aboard the tour bus, he finds himself unable to ignore the urges he is feeling.

The bus was blissfully quiet as Brian was finally able to crawl into his bed for some much needed sleep. He pulled the blankets up around him, wiggling into a cozy cocoon and shut his tired eyes. It felt like it had been days since he had gotten a decent nights sleep; the tour had been taking so much out of all of them. But this evening, everyone else had decided that their time would be better off spent in a club, which suited Brian just fine as it gave him the quiet time that he sought alone.

He had only had his eyes closed for a few moments when the door to the bus flew open and crashed against the wall. Not wishing to be disturbed, Brian rolled over and pretended that he were already asleep.

The drunken stumbles of someone walking towards his bed were remarkably loud, and he let a sigh escape his lips.

"Hey, B! Brian, Hey!" a voice tried to whisper, but ended up half yelling.

"Brian… Brian… Brian… I'm too drunk to get up to my bunk…" they said again, not evening bothering to pretend to whisper this time, they then began to giggle hysterically to themselves, "I made a rhymy-doodle!"

Brian shook his head and rolled over to face his friend, "Joe, you're drunk, sleep on the floor". Joe face fell into a pout and he swayed slightly on his feet.

"But it's cold on the floor…" Joe complained, his pout never leaving his lips. "I'll just crawl in with my Brian-buddy! You're bunk is right here and it's already warm!" Joe declared enthusiastically as he made to lift his shirt over his head. As soon as he pulled the shirt up far enough that it covered his eyes, he teetered backwards and fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Brian shot out of bed to see if his drunken friend was alright.

"Joe?" Brian asked, carefully crouching beside him.

"Whoops…" Joe mumbled from behind his shirt.

Brian rolled his eyes and smirked to himself as he reached down to aid his fallen companion. He hoisted Joe to his feet as he finally managed to free himself from his shirt without any further trouble. Brian watched as Joe started to stagger on his feet again and he slipped his arm around him for support. His fingers trailed over the taught skin of Joe's stomach and the warmth of his body made Brian's pulse began to quicken and he drew an uneasy breath.

"C'mon man, be a pal! Let me bunk with you!" Joe slurred as a large dopey grin spread across his lips.

"Sure… whatever" Brian replied shakily as Joe's weight pressed against him.

"Hurray!" Joe yelled triumphantly as he fell forward, face first onto Brian's bed.

"Hey, bro, can you be a bro? Take my pants off" Joe mumbled as he rolled onto his back, his eyes half shut.

"What? Dude!" Brian exclaimed, his palms beginning to sweat.

"Duuuuude, I can't sleep with my pants on… that's just wrong" Joe complained.

Brian paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. He looked down at his friend, his eyes raking over him as he lay drunkenly on his bed, his chiseled upper body exposed. An overwhelming desire to touch the bare skin, to let his fingers trail over the contours of his chest, down his stomach and towards… No.

"Dude, I can't…" Brian began, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"Ugh, just do it, please?" Joe began, kicking his feet in the air.

Every inch of him wanted to touch him, but he knew it was wrong, that these feelings were wrong. But something made him reach forward, hesitantly touching the buckle of the other boy's belt before unlatching it.

"You… you're a lifesaver" Joe smiled to himself, his eyes lulling closed.

Brian worked as quickly as he could to remove the belt and his fingers fumbled as they tried to work the button open on his jeans. Finally able to open the clasp, he tugged his fly down and started to shimmy Joe's pants downward. His eyes followed the slow progress as the pants worked their way lower and Brian's eyes widen suddenly. As the pants slipped down, he took notice that Joe was half hard beneath his boxers and his excitement twitched as the pants shifted further down his legs. Brian tried to pry his eyes away from the growing bulge that was covered only by a thin layer of black cotton boxers, but found his attention drawn back to it constantly. Tugging the pants off completely, Brian made a quick movement to pull a blanket over his friends lap, hiding the part of him that he had apparently become so curious about. As he dragged the blanket over, the back of his fingers grazed over the ever growing length, and a low, throaty moan escaped Joe's lips.

Brian paused for a moment, the back of his fingers still resting, barely touching Joe's organ as it twitched below him. Biting his lip, Brian eased forward to sit on the bed beside Joe, his gaze never leaving the boxers of the other boy. He chewed at his lip as he moved his hand slightly again, pressing it up against the swelling organ with a little more force. Joe's hips bucked forward at the touch and a pleasurable groan rose from him. Brian looked around, unsure of what he should and what he wanted to do. Before his conscious mind could reason with him, he let his hand trail back up to Joe's stomach, his fingers gliding along the waist band of his boxers. He uneasily let his fingers dip just below the edge and feel the smooth skin beneath it. The curve of his muscles and his well defined stomach seemed to lead his curious fingers downwards to the now completely solid length standing at attention. The skin of Joe's pelvis area was utterly uninterrupted by hair, and Brian smiled to himself at the thought of Joe taking the time to shave it. The tips of his fingers delicately brushed up against the bare skin of Joe's organ and he found his desire to touch it was nearly overwhelming him. His heart pounded and his chest heaved with anticipation as he let his fingers gently wrap around its impressive girth.

Joe's body lurched forward slightly at the sudden and unexpected touch, his eyes unable to open and focus on who or what was touching him. His head spun dizzyingly as the heat radiating from the fingers around him began to stroke up and down slowly.

A shudder rippled through Brian's body as he felt himself growing hard by Joe's heavy breathing and occasional moans. The tension was beginning to build in his loins and soon he became desperate for some sort of relief. He carefully lay down on his back beside Joe, pulling the blankets up to cover both of them. His hand wormed back down to the firmly erect organ and he slipped his fingers around it easily and resumed the rhythm that he had started before. He let his other hand find its way down his own body to relieve the tension that was mounting inside of him. His fingers gripped his own organ and began to work at the same pace he worked Joe's. His whole body began to shake as the pleasure increased; Joe's panting becoming louder and more desperate as he slipped his hand up and down faster and faster. Brian's fingers worked over his most tender spots and he used his other hand to please Joe in the same way. Spasms shot through Joe's legs as every move Brian made seemed to be right on the dot and his climax drew nearer. The intense sensation of his own expert touching and the deliciously passionate moaning of the other boy were nearly enough to send him spiraling over the edge. The moment he felt Joe's body quake with its powerful release, his organ pulsating in his hand, his own pleasure spun out of control and his own completion rattled through him. He savored every last after shock and continued to slowly and gently stroke himself and Joe a few times, riding out the waves of ecstasy as long as he could and feeling the hot sticky mess leaking out over his fingers.

Joe let out one final groan from deep in his chest before he began snoring lightly, his consciousness fading from him completely.

Brian was unable to keep the smile from his face as he slipped out of bed and climbed up to the top bunk. It was everything he imagined it would be, and Joe was likely not to remember a thing.

"No harm in a little intrigue…" Brian whispered as he cuddled himself up and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
